marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fistigons
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Victor & Janet Stein | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Los Angeles, California | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Weaponized gauntlets created by Victor and Janet Stein | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Runaways Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The Fistigons are weaponized high-tech gauntlets created by famed scientists Victor and Janet Stein of The Pride. Verison 1 After witnessing their parents sacrificing a young women, the Runaways visited their parents' houses trying to find evidence against them. In the Steins secret laboratory, Chase Stein found the Fistigons and the X-Ray Specs. With practice, Chase began to slowly learn how to more effectively use the Fistigons. After accessing the Marine Vivarium, Chase was attacked by security golems. Too weak to continue on to face The Pride, Chase offered the Fistigons and X-Ray Specs to Alex Wilder, who later betrayed them all. The gauntlets were destroyed when the Gibborim killed Alex. with a new pair of Fistigons]] Version 2 While stranded in 1907, Chase stole Yorkes' timemachine planning to retrieve Gertrude Yorkes. Unable to take Gert from her seemingly happy life, Chase instead secretly visited his parents' workshop and stole another set of Fistigons and X-Ray Specs. In the Malibu House, Chase found a matching pair of Footstigons. Using the combination of rockets on the Fistigons and Footsigons allows Chase to fly similar to Iron Man. The Fistigons were brought with Chase when he, Nico Minoru, and fourteen other super-powered adolescents were abducted and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. The Fistigons were briefly integrated into the Darkhhawk Armor when Chase became "Chasehawk" with the Raptor Amulet. Version 3 ]] While working for the Masters of Evil, Chase was given a new pair of Fistigons. Since leaving the Master of Evil, it appears that Chase has returned to using the version 2 model of his Fistigons. Capabilities The Fistigons are equipped with several offensive weapons including: * Pyrokinesis: The Fisitgons can shoot out flames and construct the flames into various shapes or patterns. The Fistigons do not appear to require fuel or power sources. * Electrokinesis: The Fistigons can release some type of electrical blasts. * Projectile Launchers: The Fistigons can launch missiles. * Flight: When paired with the Footstigons, the Fistigons appear to be capable of flight. * Concussive Blasts: The Fistigons can emit concussive energy blasts. Alternate Realities Runaways Became Young Avengers (Earth-2912) giving Chase Stein the new Fist-O-Gons]] As a member of the Young Avengers, Talkback possess a new pair of Fist-O-Gons given to him by Iron Lad. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Fistigons were created by Chase Stein. His father is very impressed with their design and function. The Fistigons appear to emit concussive energy blasts. Currently, other possible functions are unknown. After a fight about accessing his workshop, Victor grabs the Fistigons and tries to shoot Chase with them. However, Victor is stopped when he is shot with a handgun by Janet Stein. | CurrentOwner = Chase Stein | PreviousOwners = Alex Wilder, Victor & Janet Stein, The Pride | Notes = | Trivia = with his Fistigon-like gauntlets]] * The drugdealing villain Pusher Man possessed a pair of gauntlets very similar to the Fistigons. | Links = * Chase Stein * Footstigons }} Category:Runaways Equipment Category:Technology Category:Earth-199999 Category:Pride Equipment Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Gloves